The field of the present disclosure relates generally to waste transport mechanisms and, more specifically, to a simplified and efficient toilet system for use with an aircraft lavatory.
Current aircraft lavatories are typically single, small units that include a toilet receptacle and a sink. Once the toilet receptacle has been used, many known aircraft lavatories include a vacuum system for flushing waste from the toilet receptacle. More specifically, the vacuum system utilizes a pressure differential between the pressurized aircraft cabin and an ambient environment outside the aircraft when in flight to flush waste from the toilet receptacle. When not in flight, or when the differential pressure is less than a predetermined threshold, a powerful suction device must be used to flush waste from the toilet receptacle. As such, the vacuum system is loud, and generally requires a complex network of piping and conduits. Moreover, liquid detergent is also typically used in the toilet receptacle when flushing waste therefrom with the vacuum system. Storing and transporting liquid detergent reduces valuable storage volume and adds weight to the aircraft, thereby reducing the fuel efficiency of the aircraft. Moreover, liquid detergent storage systems have been known to leak, causing frozen liquid detergent to fall from the sky and onto unsuspecting people, buildings, and objects below.